Life Goes On
by yunaxoxo
Summary: The war has ended, the Kages join forces and make alliance with the daimyo all over the nation. On the journey, many things happened. Will Gaara find his true love? GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist fanfiction. I think I have a lot to learn. And please review it. Thanks. Hehehe ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters except for my OC.**

With the Great Shinobi War ended, peace has finally come. There are wounds from the war but people help each other and time will help us overcome it.

Winds blow her long brown hair as she lay on grass. Looking at the blue sky, she's peacefully sleeping. After all the activities it's a wonder how come she made without faint. From far, a young boy made it to the field.

"Yunaa! Can you come here for a moment?" yelled the boy.

Her green eyes flick to the voice.

"What is it?" asked her

"Kages have finally come! Everyone has come to the town center. Don't you wanna see them too?" said the boy.

"Jun, do I have to?" she frowned.

"Ahh.. Come on!"

With that he drags her to the town center. 'This gonna be a long day' I sigh.

The town center was very crowded. Everyone wants to see the Kages. They are hero. Without them we cannot win the war and they help other village stabillized.

**Yuna's POV**

I didn't think we will make it to the front. I want to stop him but as I looked up, I captivated by turquoise eyes. The messy red haired man stood there, with his stoic face. I didn't know what's going on inside me because I just stood there never break our gaze.

"Yuna!" he yelled next to my ear, I finally snapped.

"What?" clearly annoyed.

"I think there will be five kages but there are only four of them."

"Hmm... You're absolutely right. I wonder where the Hokage is" I whispered.

Then there's a silver haired man come to us. "Hey Yuna." said the man.

"Eh, Kakashi sensei. I don't expect to see you here. Hehehe."

"You know this guy, Yuna?" Jun said.

"Yeah... He's my sensei." I answered.

"Will you follow me? I know that Tsunade-sama will be thrilled to see you here." said Kakashi.

"Um.. Okay. Jun, I think you should go back to your home. Be careful okay?" I said to Jun

"Okay then Yuna. See you tomorrow." and with that he go through the crowd.

**Gaara's POV**

The crowd was very loud, as I scanned over the crowd I see brown haired woman, with appealing figure and beautiful green eyes. I didn't know her but she caught my attention. I was so curious about her but a man came and told us to go inside. Not long after we sat, Kakashi-san brought the beautiful young woman.

"Tsunade-sama, I bring you someone." said Kakashi-san, with that the other Kages looked at them.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." the woman said with a bow.

"Yu.. yu.. Yuna! OMG! Is that you?" in a flash the Hokage enveloped her with bone crushing hug.

"I can't breathe Tsunade-sama." she paled.

"Oh my, I am sorry honey. It's just nice to see you. Come on, come join us." the Hokage gestures her to join us.

She took a seat next to the Hokage.

"Who's she?" said one of the ninja.

"She's my apprentice a long time ago." the Hokage explained.

I couldn't help but staring. I am curious about her. Then she caught me staring at her, but she just smiled at me.

**Yuna's POV**

I felt someone's staring at me, when I saw who it is. It's the Kazekage. His eyes looked straight at me and I couldn't help but smile. He seemed a little bit shock. Then I felt familiar chakra running to our direction.

"Yuna-chan!" there's a blur orange jumped at me.

"Dammit Naruto! Don't interrupted the Kages meeting!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"But.." complained Naruto

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Naruto, you never change nee" the pink haired girl turn at me and said "Who are you?"

Just about I answered her question. "Oh my Yuna, what are you doing here?" asked the daimyo.

"I just came to meet my teacher." answered me.

"Oh, I have something to tell you. Your brother sent a letter said you must come back. You know people really appreciate your help and kindness for that I thank you." He smiles.

"Hei Yuna, you can travel with us. I will make sure you come home safetly" said Naruto.

"I think I am gonna say yes.." I said.

"YEY!" yelled Naruto.

"We will go tomorrow morning. Meet us at the gate" said Tsunade-sama

"Okay then, I thinks I will go and pack. See you tomorrow" with that I went away.

**Gaara's POV**

After she said yes, my heart fluttered. I didn't know what's going on with me. But I am so happy that she will go with us.

"Hey everyone. Who want to eat ramen?" yelled Naruto.

"Urgh! Not another ramen." said Temari with disgust. "I think I pass"

"Me too" said Kankuro.

Just then Killer Bee came inside. "Killer Bee, do you want to join me?"

He thought for a second and said yes. Naruto looked at me. "How about you Gaara?"

"Okay" with that we headed to ramen restaurant.

**Yuna POV**

Passed the street I found Jun. Over the past year, I got closer to him. He's like my little brother. But then I remember I have to say the news to him. Hope that he'll give a good response.

"Hi Jun!" I said

"Yuna, where have you been?" he asked.

"Hhh.. Just catch up with my old pal. I have something to tell you. I am gonna go with them. I don't know when I will be back."

He just looked at me. "Haa.. I should have known. Its okay you know. I am not mad. But you have to promise me that you will write me letter. I am happy for you." I am glad he can take the news. "And I know you have something with the Kazekage" that statement shocked me.

"What? Are you crazy? No!" blush a little bit.

"Ha! You're blushing like a mad! Hahaha.. I know I am right"

"..."

"Come on. Tonight we're gonna eat ramen!" he yelled

"..." I don't have to replay since he already drags me there.

When we arrived at ramen restaurant, there was the Kazekage, Naruto and Killer Bee. He? I didn't see him earlier. Then he notices me, "Yunaa!" and gave a big warm hug.

"Come come" he gestured me to come to their table. I ended sit in front of them, I saw Naruto already at his 15th bowl. "Hee Yuna" said Naruto with his mouth full of ramen.

"Hei" they stared to my next. OMG! I almost forgot about Jun. "Guys, please meet friend, Jun. He like my little brother to me" Jun waved to them.

"Hey boy, my name's Killer Bee, this is Naruto and that's..."

"Sabaku no Gaara" said the Kazekage.

**Gaara's POV**

"Sabaku no Gaara" I said.

My eyes glanced back to Yuna. "How do you know Naruto?"

"Long time ago, I am Konoha ninja." she said. "But my family needs me so..."

"Are you going back to Konoha?" said Naruto with pleading eyes

"I don't know." her eyes held so many sadness.

**Yuna's POV**

The night's nice, it's comfort somehow. When we finished the dinner, we headed back to our own place. Back to the empty apartment, I closed my door and stood there. My heart filled with warm feeling. I love it. But it's impossible. 'I can't let it happen.' As I though it again. 'I can't let myself falling for him.' Once again his red hair and turquise eyes filled my mind. I.. I am falling in love with the Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been some time till I update this story. But I need some ideas. Well, here goes nothing..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It's 6 in the morning, people began their daily routines. Became aware of the busy street and noise of singing bird near her place, the young woman began to arise from her deep slumber.

**Yuna's POV**

"Urgh! What time is it?" searched for her clock. 'Hmm.. It's 6 a.m. Guess I still have time nee.'

I walked to my bathroom. The cold shower wake me up. My mind wandered to the dream I have last night. Happy dream about me and Gaara. My Gaara. 'No, I can't think him that way. He is the Kazekage and I am just an me'

_Wrapped up in the darkness of every day, chained by my freedom_

_The dreams we had together were so bright,_

_I could no longer look myself in the face directly._

I got dress real quick. Checked my pack again, I didn't bring much but enough for traveling. I wear black tank top with black shorts and my ninja gear. Well, I am thinking that I traveled with Kages maybe there'll be a rough ninja. I looked my appearance again. My hair up to ponytail, show of my face. My body not so curvy but it's good and I am not flat-chested woman. I can't help but think..

_There's only one thing I can see in my filthy mirror_

_A light that's no illusion... you are my light._

Cleared my head and began to walk to the gate. I could see bunch of people at gate, that's when I see Jun. He's looking for me, so I sneak behind him and tease him a little bit.

'Um, where's Yuna-chan? Is she overslept? Maybe I should go to her apartment.' Jun thinks

All of sudden, "BOO!"

I swear he looks like having heart attacks. I was laughing so hard.

I hug him and said, "I am gonna miss you."

He ended up crying so hard, making all people looking to us.

"Aww, come on here.I will write letter and maybe I will back again but I don't know when. You have to be a great man and make your parents proud for you." I continued. He just nod and smile.

I felt a little guilt to leave Jun behind, but I have to go. With another hug, I leave him and join the group.

Naruto asked me, "Will it be okay?" I just gave smile to assured him.

My eyes scanned through some ninja and stopped at the Kazekage.

He's talking with blond haired girl with her hair into 4 ponytail and the man with painted face ? "Um, Naruto. Who are they? What is he wearing?" I questioned him.

"Ahh, they are Gaara siblings. The blond girl is his older sister, Temari and the man with painted face is his older brother, Kankuro. It's indeed a cat suit. Hahaha" Naruto said. All of sudden, the cat man pointed to us and they looked us, directly.

**Gaara's POV**

"Hey Gaara, who is that chick?" asked Kankuro. When I followed his gaze, it turned out to be Yuna. Our gaze locked, it felt like I am drowning in her gaze.

"Gaara?" Temari frowned. I realized that I haven't answer Kankuro's question.

"She's Yuna. Apparently she is Tsunade's apprentice." I explained.

"Wow. Pretty and strong? Nice."

"Kankuro, don't mess with her." I said.

"Why?"

I glared him, "Just don't" with venom in my voice.

"Gezz Gaara chilled out. I don't know she's your woman." I felt my face redden a little bit..

"Wow, didn't see it coming." said Temari.

After we check our supplies, we began our travel to the next village. Then the scenery changed, as we can see everything's white. It's snow. We continued walk and not very long we spotted a village. It's not a big village. When we arrived, there was the daimyo and people that already wait for us. We walked to them as they greet us.

"Welcome to Snow Village, I am the daimyo here. My name's Hiro Hatsuhachi. I think we should go inside." said the old man.

"Heck ya. I'm freezing here." shouted Kankuro. 'SMACK' Temari hit him again."Show some respect!" Everyone was laughing at that.

The building was amazing, we can see the whole village covered with snow. Even Yuna was excited and went to balcony with Naruto. I can help but smile.

**Temari's POV**

"Hey Gaara.." I saw him smile, a tiniest smile. When I followed his gaze, he was looking to the brown haired girl. Kankuro who stood beside me has notice it. We understand that Gaara has change and we're both happy for that. But I think he need someone special, Yuna will be perfect for him.

"Hey Gaara, stop starring at her will ya? You need to go. The meeting is about to start" teased Kankuro.

He blushed and said, "I didn't stared at anyone. Especially a woman, there's no attractive woman here."

I saw the woman we talked stand before us. She looked sad. 'Crap! She overheard that!'

"Come on Gaara. You need meeting to attend." I said.

"For you're information, I don't need useless woman as my wife, leave alone as a girlfriend." Gaara said a little bit louder. Everyone heard it, including her. She stood there a little bit shock and walked away.

Suddenly, Yuna walked out from building.

"Did she heard it?" Garra looks pale.

"Yes. You have to talk to her. But first of all, let's go to the meeting. 'Kay?" I said

He just nodded.

**Yuna's POV**

My heart ached as I ran out the building. There's no reason for me to upset or sad. He's Kazekage and I am nothing to him.

Some people said that he was a monster. Cause he was a demon vessel. But he didn't scare me, he make me love him. It's love at first sight, one side love. From now on I will keep away from him. Make some distance between us.

_'I'm not scared to love you.. I'm scared of rejection.'_

As I come inside I notice Naruto. "Where have you been Yuna?" He asked.

"Aah, I just walk around the building" I smile. But inside I break..

"What's it Yuna?"

"Nothing. Just so much to think about. Hehehe.. relax Naruto. Why don't we go get some ramen?"

**Gaara's POV**

The meeting's going on pretty well. After that the daimyo asked us to join the dinner with him. The Kages were okay with that, so we headed to the restaurant.

I didn't expect to see Naruto and Yuna there. But they didn't notice us until "Daddy!" cheered a woman. "Kages, please let me introduce my daughter, Kagome." she smiled to us.

He continued, "I have a request for the Kages, specially to the Kazekage. You see I want my daughter marry a noble man. I have a man in my mind that will perfect for my daughter, and it's you the Kazekage."

Shocked was written on me and my siblings face. "Wow, that's fast. Don't you think he will have to think about it" said Tsunade-sama.

**Yuna's POV**

"Daddy" yelled the woman. "Don't be like that. The Kazekage look like he got heart attack" she giggled.

"Yuna, is it alright?" asked Naruto "I know you love the Kazekage." he whispered.

"It's best for both of us Naruto. He doesn't deserve me. She's the princess and I am sure she will be faithful to him" I said but inside I could hear my heart crack into pieces. "Can we just eat and go back? I am tired."

Naruto just shrugged and ate his ramen. I wondered what the Kazekage will say, but I think I don't want to know.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

I ate in silence, thinking that it's for the best. I assumed that my feeling for him just illusion. Not the real love. As we finished our dinner we go back to the building. We couldn't help but to greet the Kages and the daimyo.

"Ah, so this is you ninja Tsunade-sama. They're young and at the same age as my daughter and the Kazekage." said the daimyo. I could feel someone staring at me, but I don't want to look. It's Gaara after all.

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

Outside, I watch the snow falling with Naruto beside me. "They're pretty" he said. "Yes, indeed" I answered. I could feel the tears at the corner of my eyes. Slide down my face, the wind blow make me shivered from the cold and the broken heart.

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

The buildings divided into two sectors. Ninjas stayed at one sector and the other for Kages. I stayed up late so Naruto accompanied me. He soothed me, and said that everything will be alright.

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

As I looked outside I can see the Kages have come back with the daimyo and his daughter. They chatted and laughed around. I saw the smile on Kazekage face.

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

Naruto leaved the room after saying "Hooam, I am so tired Yuna. I think I will get some sleep. Good night." The night became much colder.

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

The snow stopped falling. I could see Garra glance at me for a second but I turned away as the princess shared her cloak.

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

They have come inside the building. My swollen eyes blur again, the tears that have stopped come again. I sobbed through the night.

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintry sky_

_"I want to see you right now"_

_'__Hold me tight... I love you...'_


End file.
